


Realities

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Sine Qua Non [9]
Category: Law and Order, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew plays as hard as she works, and sometimes it's difficult to separate the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Esse Quam Videri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98805) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> Disclaimer: Law and Order and Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC universal.
> 
> All original characters were created by and belong to the authors. Please do not use without permission.
> 
> For updates and other info follow @circumstance_ff on Twitter!

_Taylor rubbed her shoulder as she walked into the office. She had been fighting with Cammie over lunch, and what was supposed to be a friendly lunch had ended up being the policy debate that she had been using lunch to try to distract herself from in the first place. It was endlessly frustrating and she slammed her office door closed behind her, growling something at her assistant as she passed him. _

As soon as she heard the door slam, Drew knew Taylor was in. She marched right up to it and opened it, not really caring if the congresswoman was in a mood. She had things to do; she didn't have time for moods. She put a thick stack of papers on her desk before greeting her. "This needs to be read before Thursday. You'll want to skip the first fifty pages and the rest that I've marked. This," she said putting a thinner stack down, "needs to be signed. And you really need to call Representative Harrison back."

Taylor sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Fuck." Taylor opened the thinner file and signed it. "I'm not signing my life away or anything am I?" She knew that she should read it, but she really, really wasn't in the mood. "And if you don't start knocking before you come in here, I'm going to kill you." She winced as her shoulder tightened up even more.

"I'll start knocking the day you'll let on that you're inside when you're in a mood like this," Drew said as she put her hand on her hip. She produced a package of aspirin from her pocket and tossed it across the desk.

She caught the aspirin and opened it, taking them with the bottle of water that was aimed at her head a moment later. "There's a reason that I don't want people bothering me, and yes, today, you're people."

"With all due respect, Representative Hamilton, I'm not people." Drew pursed her lips and straightened her shoulders. "And I'm not ever going to be people." She knew that would piss Taylor off, but Taylor was attractive when she was angry.

Taylor glared at Drew. "We're done." Taylor was seething. "And you're done for the day. Go home, Drew. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day." She knew that bringing their personal relationship into the office wasn't appropriate, but she was far too irritated to care.

"I'll be staying here. You need me here, and even if you don't, you want me here." It was pushing it, she knew, but Drew was pretty confident that she would feel that in some way later. She licked her lips lightly, suddenly excited with pushing the boundaries a little bit. Drew had always been blunt, and that was why Taylor kept her on. She didn't fear losing her job.

That was enough to get Taylor out of her chair and around her desk. She stalked toward Drew, backing her up until she hit the door. "I don't need you to tell me what I do and don't want." She licked her lips bracing her hands on either side of Drew's face.

"You hired me for a myriad of reasons, and sometimes one of those reasons is just that," Drew replied calmly. Her heart was beating quickly though, and in the thrill, she felt herself getting wet.

Taylor's breaths were coming fast, and she stepped even closer to Drew. "Maybe I hired you because I like fucking you and I wanted to keep you close, because I worried that you might run off otherwise." Her voice was low, anger and lust making it thick.

Drew cocked her head and suppressed a shiver that ran up her spine. "Then you're not maximizing that proximity, are you, Representative Hamilton," she quipped.

"You want me to fuck you right now, don't you?" Taylor roughly kissed Drew, leaning against her, pressing her into the door.

"If that will help diffuse your mood," Drew replied, smirking. She put her hands on Taylor's hips. She knew the Congresswoman wasn't above sex in her office, and she was, naturally, only doing her part to help.

Taylor started pulling Drew's skirt up, inch by inch. "So you don't really care what I do to you, so long as it benefits me in some way?" Taylor smirked. "Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm here to serve you...in any capacity." And if it served her along the way, Drew wasn't going to be one to complain. She shifted to give Taylor better access, spreading her legs lightly.

"Of course..." Taylor kissed her again, then started pushing Drew to her knees. "You're so selfless."

"I never said I had nothing to gain." Drew sank easily, running her hands down Taylor's thighs. She smirked up at her, waiting, pushing a little more.

"Drew, shut up." Taylor stepped backward until she could lean against the edge of her desk, then she crooked her finger. "And get over here." She unfastened her pants and let them fall to the floor.

Smirk turning into an outright, almost devious grin, Drew walked over on her knees, taking her time. She ran her palms up Taylor's legs, parting them, pushing herself between them. And then she leaned forward to lick Taylor.

"Mmm, good girl." Taylor ran her fingers through Drew's hair. Now matter how much Drew liked to push her buttons, she's liked being good at things even better. And she was very, very good at what she was doing.

The praise was negligible. Drew liked it but she hardly lived for it. She was paying more attention to the way Taylor breathed, the way she squirmed. She continued to lick, centering on Taylor's clit, and soon, she pressed two fingers into the blonde.

Taylor sighed at the feeling of Drew's fingers filling her. "Ohhh..." The tension was quickly draining from her shoulders and relocating in her thighs. "That's it..." Her stomach clenched as she came and she sighed in relief. She pulled Drew up and kissed her, holding her in her arms. "I guess you can stay."

When Drew pulled away from the kiss, she licked her lips. Her own desire was pulsing, aching, but she knew it would be taken care of sooner or later. "You should make that call by the end of the day," she said as she straightened her clothes.

"Right." Taylor rubbed the small of Drew's back. "I'll do that." She kissed Drew again. "And Abbie's flying in tonight. She called about it at lunch. You'll want to pick her up at 7:00."

"Of course," Drew said, nodding as she turned on her heel. "I'll be in my office if there's anything else." She was sure there probably wouldn't be, not until that night. And even then, she was likely to be ignored. But that didn't bother Drew in the least.

When she realized that the small of her back was aching from being in one position too long, Drew shifted awake and blinked. Her office was dim, just as it had been when she had put her head down for just a moment—to think. It had been a long Friday, and she had seen just about everyone leave, even Taylor to head to the airport to pick up Abbie. But there were things she needed to get done.

She rubbed her back lightly and stretched, catching sight of her clock. 2:43 AM. She sighed. Asleep at the office on a Friday night. What would the girl who showed up in DC months before think of herself now? Drew couldn't even say, but she knew she had to be back there in the morning, even though Taylor wouldn't be. The next week was going to be hell. She slowly got up, groaning as she worked out the kinks in her back and realized that her leg had been asleep. It tingled painfully as she made her way to the sofa, slipping out of her shoes and curling her legs up as she lay down there. Her jacket was enough of a blanket, and she fell asleep quickly, remembering the dream she definitely shouldn't have been having while at her desk.

There was something she was supposed to do… Something…Abbie…

_The flight had been short enough, but the week had been long. Abbie had kept up appearances in the car, asking about how Taylor's schedule was lining up for the weekend, and how late she would be working. Once they reached the hotel room however, Abbie relaxed, and pulled Drew over, kissing her and stroking her dark hair, before taking off her coat and handing it over to be hung up. She left her bag by the door, and went to pour a drink and settle in for the night. "So a late meeting? I hope it wasn't in the office, don't they lock the doors at some point?" She sat back in one of the chairs, and crossed her legs, waiting for Drew to join her._

Drew hung up the coat and took Abbie's bag to the bedroom as the brunette spoke. She took out the things she knew Abbie would want first and hurried back to her. The car ride had actually left her a little frustrated, as Abbie didn't give her anything more than a warm greeting. But Abbie was generally more full of surprises than Taylor. Drew appreciated their differences, though, as much as she appreciated them together. "I promise she won't be out half the night. It was last minute." She knelt leisurely in front of the brunette.

Abbie nodded and sipped her drink, though it was making her more tired than anything else. She looked down at the girl with slight amusement, seeing her so clearly frustrated and expectant. Apparently the long week had taken its toll on all of them. As for herself, she was content to wait for Taylor to get in, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy Drew in the mean time. Abbie pulled the girl up and kissed her, letting her hands run over the young woman's body firmly. "I'm going to get changed for the evening then." She shifted Drew back to the floor and stood, "Join me in a moment?"

"Of course, Abbie." Drew smiled easily as she watched Abbie get up and cross the room. She took no great pains to hide that she was watching Abbie, focusing on her legs as she left, and Drew leaned against the sofa, chuckling to herself as she waited. After a few minutes, she got up and headed back to the bedroom, hoping for at least a little stimulation until she could take care of it herself. When she entered the bedroom, she found Abbie in lingerie--pieces that Taylor would appreciate and not particularly to Drew's tastes.

"Come here." Abbie was lying against the headboard, watching Drew, "Come here and really tell me about your week." The girl would know what Abbie wanted to hear, and it had nothing to do with new legislation.

Drew smiled as she sauntered forward and crawled onto the bed. She knelt at Abbie's side and leaned down to kiss her; Drew was a petite girl, and moments like these, where she could look down at Abbie, where few and far between. But she settled beside her to look up at her anyway. "I thought I was going to have to disappoint you. Taylor's been a little too busy most nights, but today at the office she came back in quite a mood." She smirked. "I took care of it in a less than official manner."

Abbie smiled, and started to work her fingers under Drew's shirt, pushing under her bra to rub and then pinch her nipple. "You did, did you...?" She kissed the young woman's forehead, and started to pull her skirt up with the other hand, "And just how did you manage that?"

Under Abbie's touch, Drew squirmed delightedly, but she made no movies to remove her clothing. If Abbie wanted them off, she would indicate as much. She was already wet, getting wetter, hotter. There was something about Abbie's voice--it was one of the things that first drew her to the brunette. "I wouldn't let her throw me out of her office. And I licked her until she came, diffusing her tension," she replied smugly.

Abbie chuckled lightly, moving to the other nipple, and pulling her skirt up around her waist. "You must have been bad for her to try and throw you out." But Abbie was sure she approved, Drew had a good manner to handle Taylor, on her knees or not. She started to pull the brunette's panties down her legs, pushing Drew so she was kneeling up on the bed. "And did she thank you for the...help?" Abbie was sure not, and even before the answer came, was moving her fingers back up the girl's bare legs.

Drew's breath caught in her throat before she moaned lightly under Abbie's touch. "She had things to take care of," she replied softly, closing her eyes.

Abbie smirked, and pushed her fingers into Drew, moving inside her a few moments before pulling back enough to focus on the brunette's clit. She enjoyed how the girl squirmed, and her voice was teasing, "I suppose I'll thank you for her then...though I do hope you were good enough to keep her in a pleasant mood until tonight," She moved to grip the girl's hip with her other hand, "because if she isn't, you'll be in trouble of course."

"Then...I'll hope I was too," Drew sighed, pressing forward into Abbie's touch. She moaned lightly, and it didn't take much longer of the concentrated touch before she was coming, her body shaking lightly until she still and a smile crossed her lips. "Thanks..."

Abbie laughed at Drew, always finding her simple enjoyment refreshing. "You're welcome." She smiled, "Now go ahead and get undressed, I'm ready to sleep for a bit." She'd be awake soon enough when Taylor dragged in of course, but a little rest would be nice, especially with Drew to curl up with.

It was after 11:00 by the time Taylor managed to escape from her meeting and get back to the hotel and she was anxious to see Abbie after a very long week alone, or at least somewhat alone. Drew... well, she just wasn't Abbie. She let herself into the room, noting that the lights were out, not that that was going to stop her. She walked into the bedroom, smiling at how Abbie and Drew were curled up together. She shook her head as she started getting undressed, and once she was naked, she pulled the covers back and climbed into bed behind Abbie. She kissed her shoulder and wrapped her arms around Abbie. "Hey," she whispered into Abbie's ear as she nuzzled against her.

Abbie felt herself pulled out of sleep by Taylor's touch. On instinct, she smiled and let go of Drew to roll toward the blonde, moaning appreciatively when she felt her skin, "Mmmn...Hey darlin'," Abbie's voice was still laced with sleep, but she was already pulling herself more awake, body automatically responding to Taylor's proximity.

"Mmm," Taylor leaned in and kissed Abbie. "I've missed you. I've miss hearing your voice. It just isn't the same over the phone." She fingers were skimming over Abbie's lingerie, and an image of it was forming in her mind, even though it was too dark for her to see it well.

"I've missed you too." Abbie pulled Taylor over her, running her fingers through the her hair and kissing her again, she dropped her voice lower, "And I've waited for you."

"Have you?" Taylor slid her fingers under the edge of Abbie's panties, pushing her fingers through her lips and brushing over her clit. Drew was still asleep and Taylor wasn't interested in disturbing her, at least not yet. She was focused entirely on Abbie. "God, you're wet."

Drew could hear them. She had heard Taylor come in. But she continued to keep her eyes closed, to keep her breathing even. She lay still, challenging herself not to squirm as she listened.

Abbie moaned and squirmed a little, happily pushing her own hands up over her head on the pillow, "I am. You were out a long time." She flashed Taylor a smile, but her breath was increasing markedly.

"Mmm." Taylor was tired, but she wasn't too tired to take care of Abbie, and she knew that they would both sleep better from spending the time together. "I love you. I love that you put up with me." She pushed her fingers into Abbie, curling them forward as she rubbed her thumb against her clit.

"God...I love you too.." Abbie's voice faded into a whimper, and she started to move under Taylor, shamelessly enjoying the attention, "Mmmnn...yes....like that.." She couldn't keep her hands away for long, and brought them back down to wrap around the blonde.

Shifting just slightly would tell Taylor, at least, that she was awake, and even though she was getting wetter, Drew kept still, almost holding her breath at the sound of Abbie's voice.

"Anything you want, sugar." She nipped on Abbie's neck, knowing how much she liked it, though she was careful not to leave any marks. "I'll give you whatever you want."

Abbie let out a whimper, rocking against Taylor's fingers, "Please...make me..." She swore under her breath, pressing her leg between Taylor's, moaning again when she felt her wet as well. She slid her hands further down the blonde's back, pressing her closer.

Slowly, carefully, Drew slid her hand down her body. She began to touch herself lightly. If they noticed, they would do what they liked, and if they didn't, it was her gain. She had done it before to varying results.

"I'm trying, baby." Taylor pressed closer to Abbie, rubbing lightly against her leg as she kept pumping her fingers into her. She wasn't quite distracted enough not to notice Drew moving, but she wasn't going to stop to do anything about it. They could deal with Drew later.

"Yes..." Abbie was close, paying no attention to Drew, or anything other than Taylor, and she leaned up to kiss the blonde deeply as she started to shake.

"That's it." Taylor held Abbie as she came, kissing her back with equal force. "That's... perfect." She pressed her forehead against Abbie's cheek, wanting to be close to her.

Drew was close, but she stopped, stilling herself, willing her breath to slow. She could wait. She could wait until morning if need be...though she preferred not to.

Abbie slowly relaxed, wrapping Taylor in her arms as she quieted. "I've missed you so much..."

"Mmm, yeah." Taylor kissed her lightly. "I think that Drew missed you too, didn't she?" She raised her voice slightly, letting Drew know that Taylor knew she was awake.

The redhead sighed softly and opened her eyes. "Very much, Taylor."

Drew smirked lightly and uncovered herself, spreading her legs as she began to touch once again. She looked directly to Taylor and Abbie as she moaned. If they were going to enjoy it, she was going to make sure she did as well.

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/tumblr/)


	2. Chapter 2

When she tapped on Taylor's office door and pushed it open, Drew was openly smirking. She sauntered over to Taylor's desk and put a cup of coffee in front of her. It was just how the congresswoman liked it, and Drew had taken the time to get it herself. Then, she perched, waiting until Taylor was off the phone.

"You look smug," Taylor said as she hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. "What's up?" She took a sip of the coffee and smiled as the taste coated her tongue. It was perfect.

"If I look smug, it's because I have absolutely every right to be smug today." She grinned as she looked at her Blackberry. "Meetings this morning...you were on time? How'd they go?"

"I was as on time as someone in this job can expect to be." It was something that she hadn't adjusted to well, always running from place to place and always running late. "And they were fine. No grand solutions to the world's problems, but nothing blew up in my face, either."

"Good...good." Drew was still grinning as she checked Taylor's schedule for the rest of the day against her own. "Your 2 PM has been moved to next week, Monday for breakfast instead. So, instead of a 2 PM, you have a late lunch with Representative Bancroft."

Taylor nodded at the changes, knowing that it was impossible to remember her ever shifting schedule and that someone would make sure that she was going wherever she needed to be. "Successfully rearranging my schedule doesn't take enough effort to leave you this happy. What aren't you telling me?" Whatever it was, Taylor had a feeling that it was going to be good.

"Fortenberry and Jefferson..." She smirked as she stood up and crossed her arms, knowing the stance made her look just a little taller than she actually was. Drew was proud of herself, but she knew this was just doing her job. She was more smug about this because she knew Taylor would be incredibly happy. "Have guaranteed 'yes' votes on the green energy bill."

Taylor was shocked, but it was a good shock. "What am I giving them in return?" She hadn't thought that there was any way that they would be able to get those specific votes. She had written them off weeks earlier, and she really hoped that Drew hadn't given away her first-born to get them.

Drew waved her off. "I didn't give away the house. It's all in an email from me, if you ever bothered to read those before the end of the day."

"I don't have time to read those until the end of the day," Taylor said as she rolled her eyes. "You'll come in here and tell me about anything I need to know anyway, so really the emails are redundant." Drew would know that she was only kidding. "Good work, though." She stood up and poured them both shots of vodka, though they were more like sips than actual shots. "Let's celebrate while we can." She held one of the glasses out to Drew.

"Don't let anyone smell that on your breath," Drew said as she took the glass and made a show of clinking it against Taylor's before drinking. "Gargle before your photoshoot this afternoon with the 8th grade Inner City Honors kids." She smiled warmly at Taylor before going from perching to actually sitting on her desk. The congresswoman was pleased, and as such, so was Drew.

"I'll do that."

_Taylor glanced over to make sure that her door was closed before she walked back over to her desk and leaned down to kiss Drew. "I am very, very proud of you." She cupped Drew's face and kissed her again._

A shiver went down Drew spine, and she drank in the kisses, tasting Taylor's lipstick and the vodka and her own delight. "Thank you, Congresswoman," she said breathlessly, hoping that this would be a promise.

"I'm flying back to New York tonight." Taylor brushed her thumb over Drew's cheek. "You should book yourself on the flight." She would have been content to reward Drew then and there, but there simply wasn't the time.

"Of course..." Drew knew it was Taylor's weekend at home. She had made sure an intern knew which flight and which seat Taylor preferred. if she had dared to hope she would ever be invited, she kept it to herself. Drew had been in their home enough during the campaign, but this...this was going to be entirely different. "Sounds good," she said breathlessly.

"Good." Taylor allowed herself one last kiss before she had to pull away. "You... We should both get back to work." She sat down and opened up her computer. "So shoo," she said as she waved Drew away.

The redhead raised her eyebrows at the order, but soon she was turning back to her office, running her fingers through her short hair. She booked her tickets before doing anything else, then went on about the rest of her day pleasantly wet with anticipation.

*****

Taylor didn't look for Drew at the airport, knowing that she would turn up eventually. She just boarded the plane and waited. Either Drew would show up, or she wouldn't.

When Drew boarded, she smiled at her boss as she went back to her seat. It was a short flight, and she planned on using it to sleep. Drew wondered if Taylor had said anything to Abbie. Probably not; she knew how they worked most of the time. They liked to surprise each other. And this time, she didn't mind being the surprise.

Taylor was surprised when the seat next to her remained empty for the flight. She had expected that Drew would be sitting next to her, but empty was just as good. She grabbed her bag as the flight attendants opened the door to the plane, she was eager to get home and show Abbie her present for the weekend. She waited in the terminal until she saw Drew, nodding when Drew joined her and they headed toward the car Taylor knew would be waiting for her.

"I hope you enjoyed the flight," Drew said casually as she opened the door for Taylor and slid in the car next to her. If she was presuming to sit too close, she was sure the congresswoman would correct her on that.

"I spent it responding to emails." Taylor pulled her hair down as soon as the driver pulled away from the curb, sighing as she ran her fingers through it. She unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt and otherwise tried to relax as much as possible while staying in the car.

"Efficient." But that went without saying. Drew crossed her legs and settled back into the seat, enjoying the whirring lights of the city as they drove to Taylor's. It had been a while since she'd been home. And she didn't mind at all that she wouldn't be spending the time as she usually did. She glanced back to Taylor, keeping her smirk to herself. Drew was pressing her legs together tightly, enjoying the sensation of anticipation, her desire building.

"Mmhmm." Taylor wasn't paying attention to the drive at all, simply wanting it to be over. She pulled out her phone and sent Abbie a text, letting her know that she was in the city and on her way home. Abbie would still be at work, waiting until she got the message to head home, trying to get everything done where she wouldn't have to do it over the weekend. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't, but Taylor appreciated the attempt. "Abbie's going to be at least twenty minutes behind us."

Drew nodded thoughtfully. "All right..." She wondered just what Taylor would do with those twenty minutes, if anything at all. "Is there anything you'd like from me?" she asked automatically.

Taylor got out of the car without answering and headed into her building. She stayed quiet until she got into the elevator. "I need you to forget that I'm an elected official for the weekend." She swiped the keycard and the elevator started moving.

"I can do that," Drew replied evenly. She wasn't over eager or hasty with her answer; Drew simply understood Taylor's line of reasoning.

"Good." Taylor stepped out of the elevator and unlocked her apartment door. She closed it behind Drew and motioned to the living room. "Make yourself at home while I go change. The kitchen's that way and the alcohol's on the side board."

Drew chuckled to herself as she watched Taylor head down the hall to the bedroom. She went into the kitchen, taking it in. The room had served as headquarters for meetings before, so she knew where the glasses where. She used her time to make herself and Taylor drinks, knowing what the congresswoman liked.

Taylor walked into the kitchen in a tank top and a pair of Abbie's yoga pants, not that she had ever seen Abbie do yoga, but the pants were comfortable, and slightly more stylish than the sweat pants she would have normally put on. She picked up her drink and took a sip. "When did you get to be so well trained?"

"My father taught me how to make his martini when I was five." She smirked as she leaned against the counter. "And it became his favorite party trick. He maintains that it's been the key to my success in this kind of work."

"Good to know." Taylor smiled and took another sip. Having Drew in her apartment was more awkward than she thought it would be, but she had a feeling that was because what she really wanted was to see Abbie again.

"You should relax..." Drew put down her drink and went to Taylor. She slipped up onto the bar, perching there behind Taylor as she put her slim hands on the blonde's shoulders and began to kneed the knots.

"Mmm..." Taylor let her head drop forward as she leaned back into Drew's touch. "Something else your father taught you?" She put one of her hands on Drew's knees, and rubbing it up her thigh.

"Not at all," Drew murmured, continuing to press her fingertips into Taylor's skin. She dipped her head down and began to kiss her neck softly, just at her hairline.

Taylor sighed as she felt some of her tension leave her muscles. "Good, then I won't have to feel bad about taking advantage."

"You shouldn't feel bad at all," Drew purred softly against the skin underneath Taylor's ear.

Taylor shivered at the tone Drew's voice had taken on and she put her drink down, not wanting to spill it. "Guilt is definitely not what I'm feeling right now."

"Good." Drew gently turned Taylor and pulled her into a soft kiss. Abbie, she hoped, would thank her for helping Taylor relax a bit before she got home.

Taylor returned the kiss, sliding her hands around Drew's waist. "I think you're dressed far too formally for a Friday night." She ran her hands up Drew's sides and pushed her blazer off of her shoulders.

Drew let it fall and began to unbutton her shirt eagerly. "You're right. I am." She bit her lip playfully as she discarded the shirt and quickly took off her skirt. It was good to be out of DC; it was good to be out of her clothes and in the arms of a powerful woman.

"That was quick," Taylor chuckled as she looked over Drew. "And you are edible." Taylor leaned in and nipped at Drew collarbone.

Drew licked her lips as she ran her fingers through Taylor's thick hair. "If you say so..." She slid back up onto the bar and wrapped her legs around Taylor's slender hips.

Abbie had gotten the message, and came home from the office as soon as she could. She missed Taylor almost painfully when they were apart, and she wasn't thinking of anything other than wrapping herself in the blond's arms as she pushed open the door to their apartment. The lights were on, and she slipped out of her coat, hanging it up before going to find Taylor. She heard noises from the kitchen, and raised an eyebrow as she moved toward them, finally pausing in the doorway and taking in the scene in front of her. It was more than she had hoped for to be sure, and she smiled wickedly, "I do so love coming home to a beautiful girl waiting for me..." She started to work open the buttons of her blazer, "And it's nice to see you too Taylor.."

Taylor chuckled and pulled out of Drew's arms, giving her an apologetic look. "Surprise." She smirked at Abbie as she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a deep kiss. "I have missed you so much."

The unspoken apology was completely unnecessary. Drew was already grinning as she watched the two women. And watching was certainly not a bad way to starting the weekend.

Abbie returned the kiss until she needed to breathe, leaning back and smiling, all but ignoring Drew and pressing against Taylor. "I've missed you too." She was kissing the blond's neck, speaking as she did so, and backing toward the counter, "I've missed this...needed this..."

Drew shifted on the counter, moving out of their way. She crossed her legs and put her chin in her hand, taking the two taller women in. It was--Drew licked her lips hungrily--a sight.

Taylor was already pulling at Abbie's clothing, trying to get her naked as quickly as possible, wanting to feel her skin. "I need _you_. Now." She let Abbie push her onto the counter and wrapped her legs around her, completely forgetting that Drew was still sitting just a few inches away.

"Yes Taylor.." Abbie voice was nearly a purr, and she shrugged out of her clothes, smiling lightly at the thought as she tossed them to Drew, still without looking at the girl. Down to her panties, she couldn't wait longer and leaned into Taylor's arms, kissing her and sliding her fingers up the blond's legs, "Yes...now.."

As if she had always been there for it, Drew caught the pieces of clothing and began to fold them automatically as she watched. Her fingers simply worked out of habit, but she had never had such delightful entertainment while doing laundry before. A soft moan escaped her lips, but she didn't think the women would mind.

"Mmhmm. Now." Taylor squirmed out of her pants and pulled Abbie close again, pushing her fingers into her hair. "I need to feel you. I need you to make me come." She looked deeply into Abbie's eyes. "Can you do that for me?"

She didn't need to say more, in the next instant she was dropping her head to Taylor's lap, pushing her tongue between the blond's legs. Abbie moaned, and held Taylor's waist, pulling her closer.

"Oh God, Abbie," Taylor moaned, tilting her hips forward into Abbie's touch. "That feels..." She was rapidly approaching her climax, she had been close just seeing Abbie again after so long. She tightened her fingers in Abbie's hair.

Drew's breath was jagged, and she could hear her blood rushing in her ears. She moaned softly, leaning towards Taylor and Abbie, wanting to see more, to hear more.

Abbie paused just long enough to answer, but took the moment to slide her fingers into the other woman, "How...how does it feel?" She didn't deny Taylor for long though, letting the blond push her head back down a moment later.

"Amazing..." Taylor shuddered as she came, slumping against the backsplash. "That felt amazing," she sighed, pulling Abbie up for long, slow kiss.

And Drew believed it. She was salivating as she put herself in Abbie's position, and she was equally satisfied with putting herself in Taylor's.

Abbie moaned into the touch, squirming slightly in Taylor's arms. She wasn't at all used to having to wait, and didn't think that would be the case anyway. "Mmnn....I'm glad, and I'm glad you're back."

"So am I." Taylor brushed her lips against Abbie's just enjoying the simple pleasure of having her close. There was something about being able to put her hands on Abbie's skin that made her relax and calmed her in a way that no one else could. "Why don't we go to bed, and you can think about what you want to do with your surprise." She got off of the counter and crooked her finger at Drew, asking her to follow them. "I hope you didn't have any plans this weekend..."

Drew slid down off of the counter. Her legs were stiff from sitting in one position, but she didn't mind. She followed the two women into their bedroom, her heart beating excitedly for all of her outward calm.

The ringing of the phone sounded entirely too distant to be real, but finally, it brought Drew back to herself with a start. She blinked, looking at her office like she hadn't seen it for a while, like she hadn't been there. Her lunch was half eaten in front of her, and when she looked at the clock as she picked up the phone, she knew immediately that the congresswoman should be finishing her meeting before the photo op. "Yes," she answered, crossing her legs to try to combat the warmth, the wetness pulsing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor's door was open, and Drew could hear Abbie's laughter even before she crossed the room. She didn't bother going back to her own office first, and she was smiling as she rapped on Taylor's door lightly with her knuckles and closed it behind her when she walked in. "Abbie, hi. Good to see you." She knew that Abbie was flying in that day. She'd figured out how to make room in Taylor's schedule for them to have lunch after Abbie's flight. It wasn't really her job anymore, but everyone seemed to rely on her for that. She didn't mind. Drew held up a folder. "New language on green energy...you're...going to want to read this after tonight," she said as she smirked.

Taylor held her hand out for the paper and glanced over the first page. "Looks good." She put the paper aside. "I'll read it first thing tomorrow."

"After you've had your coffee, preferably," Drew replied quickly. She knew just how short tempered Taylor could be in the mornings, even though she was used to getting up too early for any normal person. And Drew figured that with her office a doorway away, she'd be getting the brunt of Taylor's reaction. She didn't mind too much, especially considering what some of Taylor's reactions led to. She smiled at Abbie, knowing the brunette understood.

Abbie perched on the edge of Taylor's desk, "I'll make sure." She smiled back at Drew, "thanks for keeping her in line while I'm away." She thought she caught a shadow of a blush go across the young woman's face, but dismissed it. "And thanks for the reservations, you're the best hon." She stood and gave Drew a quick hug, it was good to see her, after all.

_"Anything I can do to help, Abbie...you know that..." Drew smiled brightly, holding Abbie for just a moment longer than was strictly necessary before pulling away slightly._

Taylor smirked as she watched the two of them. "You two look cozy."

Drew merely smiled without moving away from Abbie. She knew that look, knew that tone. "I can go if you'd like your afternoon, Congresswoman," she said, almost teasing. She'd done quite a bit of rearranging, and she wasn't above being a little bit selfish in hoping she would be included in the sudden free time.

"You've cleared my schedule?" Taylor crossed her legs and interlaced her fingers, just watching the two of them and Drew nodded. She had no doubt that Drew had been working to clear her afternoon ever since Taylor told her that Abbie was going to be in town. "And you've cleared your own?" She wasn't as certain that Drew would have been able to find as much free time. She hoped that she had though.

Abbie was thoroughly enjoying Taylor's authoritative tone, finding it even better when not directed at her. She could feel the girl squirm next to her, and in a moment of delicious defiance of Taylor's careful preliminaries, leaned down slightly and kissed Drew fully. She pulled back a moment later, turning the girl to face Taylor again, "answer her."

Drew pulled in a shaking breath. Taylor's tone was something she had grown used to but loved nonetheless. Abbie's, however, was a rare treat. "Yes..." She swallowed. "I hope you'll forgive the presumption." Taylor either would or wouldn't. Either way, Drew hoped she'd come out better off.

Taylor stood and waved off the apology. "Then we should get out of here before something comes up and ruins our afternoon." She walked over to both of them, kissing Drew lightly and then kissing Abbie much more deeply.

The kiss from Taylor was a mere promise, but what she wanted to watch was much more interesting, and Drew took it in, licking her lips as the two women parted.

"Mmmn...shall we then?" Abbie took Taylor's hand, and pressed her other fingers to the small of Drew's back, nudging her forward to open the door for them.

"Yes, I think we shall." She followed Drew out and pulled out her car keys. "I'm thinking of a trip out to the country. Are you in the mood?" Taylor looked to Abbie, making sure they were thinking of the same thing.

Drew shuddered. She thought she knew what was in the country, but it was hard to find out anything about the place, except just how much Abbie and Taylor paid in dues. That they were possibly taking her there showed a huge amount of trust, more than they had ever given her. And she was quiet as they got in Taylor's car.

Abbie squeezed Taylor's hand as they started to drive, glancing in the rear view mirror at Drew fleetingly. "Yes, yes, I think it would be a nice afternoon for it."

Taylor turned onto the interstate and kissed the back of Abbie's fingers. "I should have told you to get into the back with Drew." She smirked and chuckled. "It certainly would have been more entertaining."

"There will be plenty of entertainment later." Abbie smirked. "And you're not my chauffeur."

The redhead crossed her legs, watching the two women intently. She was quite entertained as it was. And her stomach was twisting pleasantly at the prospect of the afternoon. She swallowed and made no pretense about where her eyes were.

Abbie laughed. "Just how did you manage to find such a voyeur Taylor?" Not that she didn't love it.

"I think it was just luck." Taylor looked back at Drew and smiled before the car fell silent. The drive wasn't nearly as long in the middle of the afternoon than it was in the evening and they pulled into the club's driveway a few minutes later, leaving the keys in the car for the valet. There wouldn't be many people around at that time of day, but Taylor wasn't exactly looking for an audience. "I hope I don't have to tell you that everything that happens here is strictly confidential." She looked at Drew seriously.

"Of course," Drew replied quickly. She knew well enough not to be offended by the request; she kept many of Taylor's secrets, but the understanding always had to be voiced. Drew looked up at the place, taking it in. It looked like any other well kept old home in the area, but her heart was beating at what they might find inside. She fell into step behind Abbie and Taylor and tried to simply keep calm.

Abbie nodded to the doorman as he swung the front door open for them, and kissed Taylor's cheek. "What do you think would be enjoyable today, seeing as how we have a guest?" They had stepped into a spacious entryway, and there were any number of places to go from there.

"Drinks in the garden?" Taylor looked to Abbie for confirmation and when she got it, she headed toward the back porch. She nodded as a slave held the door for them and she headed toward a table. There was a hedge maze in the distance and she could see people moving through the entrance. It made her wonder what the game for the day was, though not enough to ask anyone. She pulled a chair out for Abbie and then took a seat herself. "You should get undressed." Taylor smirked up at Drew and waited for her to comply.

"Oh..." Drew was distracted by taking in the surroundings, deciding how secluded it was, how the place was set up and run. "Right, of course." She began to shed her clothing with no embarrassment, neatly placing each piece over the back of a chair. Rather than kneel, as Drew knew she probably should do, she stood there, letting the sun warm her shoulders as she watched a woman leading two crawling men on leashes into the maze. It was all incredibly fascinating. But she hadn't seen anyone yet to rival Abbie and Taylor in beauty and stature.

Abbie didn't bother to reprimand her. "Drinks? The bartender knows what we want." She dismissed Drew and turned back to Taylor, pulling her into a long kiss.

Drew pursed her lips as she turned towards the outdoor bar. She looked over her shoulder as she waited for the drinks, the brick of the patio warm under her bare feet, and she watched the kiss with relish.

Taylor twined her fingers in Abbie's and watched Drew get the drinks. "It's a pity that we don't have time to bring her out here more often." Taylor slid her sunglasses back on and just tried to relax.

"I agree. She sure does seem to be willin' to play a bit." Abbie kissed Taylor again, reaching over to quietly unbutton her blazer as she watched Drew return. The girl was still watching unashamed, and Abbie smiled at her.

As she put the drinks on the table, Drew smiled back, catching Abbie's eye as the brunette admired her. She stepped back and put her hands on her slim hips. "The bartender assured me that's what you wanted."

Taylor raised her eyebrows at Drew's... forthrightness. "You can kneel." She just shook her head and looked to Abbie. "She's certainly incorrigible."

She didn't question getting to her knees, but Drew did raise her eyebrows. They certainly hadn't established any overly formal rules. But she was still new at this. It had only been a few weeks...most of them without Abbie.

Abbie sipped her drink, "Mmmn..perfect." As a reward she leaned down and kissed Drew lightly, pausing to run her fingertips over the girl's nipples. She set the glass back down, turning back to Taylor, "I've missed you, you know. Was the country worth me sleeping alone half the month?"

"Am I going to have the spend the other half of the month sleeping alone if I say yes?" Taylor sipped her own drink and nodded in approval. "It seems like Senator Hayes is taking an early afternoon as well." Taylor nodded in acknowledgement and smiled when the other woman nodded back.

Drew leaned into the touch, content with the small amount of attention Abbie paid her. She shuddered lightly as her nipples hardened, and she straightened herself. She didn't care if anyone was watching, but she did look over her shoulder to see the tall senator. It seemed that secrets could be kept after all.

"As long as you weren't spending it with her." Abbie smirked, as she followed Drew's eyes. "Though, now, that_ would be news."_

"Yes it would as she's very, very straight." Taylor shook her head, as if at a missed opportunity. She had really only spoken to the senator in passing though, and the nights when she wasn't with Abbie were most spent alone, absent even of Drew.

Abbie laughed, and slipped off her chair, moving to sit on Taylor's lap, discontent with the lack of contact. She glanced over her shoulder at the blonde, "We've had this talk before. Not that I want you to go off and prove the point."

Drew cocked her head and sat back on her knees after she moved a little closer. Though they were hidden away from most of the world, Taylor and Abbie's relative comfort together, like that, in semi public interested her. She didn't care that she was naked. She wanted to see how far they would go.

Taylor wrapped her arms around Abbie's waist and tilted her chin up for a kiss. "Do you want to go for a walk through the maze, or shall we go back to our rooms?" She slid a hand under Abbie's shirt and ran it up her side.

"Hmm.... The rooms in a bit maybe?" Her skin prickled pleasantly under Taylor's touch, and she leaned back against her shoulder, encouraging.

"Alright." Taylor kept rubbing Abbie's side and started kissing the side of her neck. "It is a very nice day." She slid her hand under Abbie's skirt and squeezed her thigh.

Drew's breath caught as she watched, and she caught herself leaning forward, her mouth slightly open. Just the promise of what Taylor might do was enough to make her wet.

Drew's intent wasn't lost on Abbie, and she shifted, turning slightly so she could wrap her arms around Taylor's neck. She muttered something in agreement, letting it fade out into a whimper as Taylor reached her ear.

"I think you might be incorrigible too." Taylor chuckled against Abbie's skin as she slid her hand up higher and grinned when she didn't feel any sort of barrier to her touch. "In fact, I know you are." She slowly pushed her fingers into Abbie, brushing her thumb over Abbie's clit.

A small sound, a moan that was half whimper escaped Drew's lips as she watched. She licked her lips, imagining how wet Abbie was, how she might taste, imagining how she felt against Taylor's fingers. Her eyes were bright, live with delight at what she could see.

Drew's whimper was covered by Abbie's moan that she did nothing to try an hide. "God Taylor..." She ran her hands through the blonde's hair, and pressed their foreheads together, meeting Taylor's intent stare. The brunette let her legs fall open wider, and pressed into Taylor's touch, "Yes..."

"I've missed you." Taylor twisted her fingers inside of Abbie as she kissed her. "And I want to feel you come." It was turning into a wonderful and she had forgotten all about her responsibilities and all of the stress that accompanied them. "Let Drew watch you as you enjoy yourself."

Hearing those words, Drew could have almost willed herself into a climax. She was certainly closer from hearing Taylor so openly acknowledge that she was allowed to watch, expected to watch.

"Yes Taylor...you're making me.." And she was. Abbie's breath was quickening, and she tightened her fingers in Taylor's hair as she rocked slightly against her fingers.

Taylor looked directly at Drew as she kept touching Abbie, waiting for her to come, watching Drew watch them.

Drew was rubbing her legs together, moaning softly without realizing it. She was close, so close, and as she heard Abbie moan, she began to shudder with the suddenness of her climax, her eyes widening in surprise.

Abbie panted, calming in Taylor's arms as the other woman held her tightly. She chuckled against the blonde's neck, realizing how much Drew had enjoyed it as well, "Taylor..." She tried to make her voice teasing, "just look what you've done." Then she laughed. "Your ego's not going to fit in the car on the way home."

Taylor just shook her head and laughed. "I think that ego is fairly earned." She held Abbie closely as she reached out and cupped Drew's face, pulling her up for a kiss. "If you didn't amuse me so much, I would have to punish you for that."

Drew met the kiss eagerly, pressing into Taylor, thanking her for the attention. She half smiled at the blonde's words, but she didn't blush. "I'm sorry, Taylor." But she wasn't, at all.

"Mmmm..." Abbie smiled as she lounged in Taylor's lap, satisfied for the moment. "Should we go on upstairs?" If Taylor was one to squirm when denied, Abbie knew she would be doing so now.

"Yes." Taylor kissed Abbie again, then encouraged her to get up. Once she was on her feet, she got up and motioned for Drew to follow them. "Definitely."

Drew glanced about her as they walked through the house, noting their path more than everything else that was going on. It was all interesting, but it wasn't the type of thing that she was going to seek out on a nightly basis. She saw a few other familiar faces and smirked to herself. But soon, they were going up the staircase and stopping at a large door. Drew watched as Taylor took out a key to open it, and she followed the women in. She briefly wondered if the house was on the Historical Registry and how they got around restrictions to certain remodels. The room looked like any other incredibly nice bed and breakfast room, but Drew wasn't fooled.

Abbie took a deep breath, it had been awhile since they'd found the time to get away. She stepped up behind Drew and started to idly run her fingers over the girl's shoulders, but didn't take her eyes off of Taylor. "It's all a bit noble of you there, sugar, making yourself wait." She smirked, pushing Drew a step closer to the other woman, "and I might even feel bad for you if I didn't know you well enough."

Drew shivered lightly as she stopped in front of Taylor and sank to her knees. It was true. Abbie understood exactly what she got out of the situation, exactly what she liked about it.

"Mmm." Taylor brushed her fingers over Drew's head, then she started to get undressed. "You look good on your knees." She handed her clothing to Abbie to put away, and once she was naked, she stepped toward a chair. "Come here." She sat down and spread her legs.

If Taylor wanted her to walk on her knees, she needed to be more explicit. Drew got up and sauntered over to her before dropping down again. She pressed her palms up the blonde's legs, looking over her shoulder to smirk at Abbie before leaning in to lick the congresswoman.

"She likes this too much." Abbie smiled, and stepped over to the other women, enjoying Taylor's expression. She moved behind the chair to rub the blonde's shoulders, slowly working her hands lower to her breasts. Taylor's nipples were hard, and Abbie couldn't resist leaning over and taking one of them in her mouth, moaning as she did so.

Taylor moaned in reply, turning her head to kiss Abbie's neck. "You're both absolutely priceless." She sighed as she relaxed, letting the other two women do as they wanted. She was beyond giving orders. Her muscles got tighter and tighter as her climax got closer. She pulled Abbie closer, pushing her up where she could kiss her as she came.

Drew flicked her eyes up to watch even as she continued to lick Taylor intently through her climax. Finished, she leaned back, wiping her mouth and grinning as the two continued.

Abbie moaned happily, still draped over Taylor's shoulder, and laying kisses on her chest. "This was a very good idea."

"Mmm, it really was." Taylor sighed in contentment. "Do you want to tie her to the bed?" She nuzzled against Abbie's cheek. "I think she'd like that, don't you?" And Drew would look very nice tied up.

Drew sucked in a breath, flushing at the thought. She didn't bother to try to hide her reaction of stop herself from squirming at the very thought. Abbie and Taylor had never attempted something so formal with her. She wasn't sure she would like it, but it seemed like Abbie would. And that was enough for her. She squirmed, pressing her legs together as she watched a slow grin spread across Abbie's face as Taylor got up to get the restraints.

Abbie motioned to the bed, nodding as Drew scrambled off the floor and lay down expectantly, almost awkwardly. Her voice was warm as she looked the girl over, "...Perfect Drew...Thank you.."

Abbie smiled bemusedly and stepped fully into Drew's office, trying again when she got no reaction, "I said the table was perfect Drew, thank you for the reservation."

"What? Oh! Abbie..." Drew blinked and hastily switched off the television that was showing nothing but snow. She had been reviewing one of Taylor's speeches. When she looked down, the pad she'd pulled for taking notes was clean. "Hey," she flashed a smile, "good...that's great. I...have to take Taylor away from you and get her to a meeting. But...her secretary has your theatre tickets for tonight, and I think you'll like the table for dinner even better." She had to get her head back in the game. Sex clubs in DC…with politicians…it was absolutely the most implausible thing she could possibly imagine. Abbie would only be there for a weekend, and she probably wouldn't see her again. And she probably wouldn't see her with Taylor...privately...ever again. And that was good because she needed to relegate her fantasies to her own bedroom. "Taylor...you're late..." she called quickly.


End file.
